The Mission
by aushapasha
Summary: *Sequel to The Assignment!* 2 years after Paige and Cap met up with Phil brings more drama and heartache than expected. Paige and Cap have been separated, but are brought back together after the events in CA:TWS. Appearances by Marvel's Agents of SHIELD and TWS. Slightly AU, OC. Non-slash.
1. Chapter 1

_***AN: At the end of The Assignment, we saw Paige and Cap meet up with a very much alive Agent Coulson at the secretive SIRED base in Bozeman, Montana. They were looking for Bruce Banner so they could get the answers desperately needed about Paige's kidnapping. **_

**Paige POV**

_**All the months we spent searching had come down to this: Bruce Banner was holed up in an abandoned warehouse. Steve and I had been out scouting when Phil had come over the comms to tell us that he had finally tracked Bruce down. **_

_**The good news was that we had found him; the bad news is that he was now linked to HYDRA. We didn't know how or why, but we were ready to do our best to bring him in alive.**_

"_**Paige, are you sure you can handle this?" I heard Steve's quiet voice in my earpiece as I made my way to the back entrance.**_

"_**I'll be fine, but I know you aren't. I think I should go in first, without you." I said firmly. I knew Steve was fighting himself internally about what he would do and how he would react whenever he came face to face with Bruce. There was a part of him that wanted to murder Banner, Hulk or no Hulk. Just like I knew there was a part of him that just wanted answers and to help. I just hadn't figured out which part was going to win over the other. **_

"_**I don't like it…" Steve whispered. **_

"_**Of course you don't. But you trust me and you love me. I'll be fine." I said with conviction. **_

"_**I know you will, and you love me too." I could almost hear the smile in his voice as we used our favorite twisted phrase. **_

_**I slipped in through a luckily unlocked door and silently shut it behind me. I already had my pistol drawn and was keeping an eye on my surroundings. **_

"_**I'm over here Cap. Please tell me you have something to finally kill me." I heard Bruce's voice echo through, and I saw him in the distance in the vast warehouse. **_

"_**Steve, I've got eyes on Banner. Enter from your location."**_

"_**Roger that." Steve responded immediately. "I can see him. I'm about 80 yards away, but you're much closer."**_

"_**Cover me!" I exclaimed as I sprinted towards Bruce's figure. My footsteps echoed throughout the building. **_

_**We had found Bruce that day bruised, broken, and seemingly brainwashed...just like me. The Hulk was hanging on by just a thread...enough that Bruce knew that we would eventually find him. He was so weak both physically and mentally that we never even worried about him morphing in front of us; and he never did. **_

_**We brought him back to SIRED for evaluation and answers. **_

_**It had been determined that Bruce was being controlled by some machine that would wipe his memories. It was an old-fashioned brainwashing technique that had been used by HYDRA during the war, but was updated for the present. We were so close to a breakthrough, when Fury called with other plans...**_

"Steve, I don't even want to talk to you right now! I cannot believe you!" I huffed as I started making my way down the long corridor that would take me outside.

This SIRED facility covered almost 2,000 acres of land in Bozeman, Montana...and I couldn't get a moment to myself.

I could hear Steve's even footsteps as he followed behind, unwilling to give up. He didn't understand the definition of backing down. I shook my head to myself as I made it to the stairwell and began to race up.

The echoing of our footfalls mesmerized me and I was taken back to just weeks earlier.

I reached to top flight of stairs and kicked the door open to the fresh air. I continued my pace, not feeling the slightest bit out of breath. Just as I heard the hinges squeaking on the door as it began to close behind me, I heard it crash open again. I didn't need to turn around to know that Steve had ripped it off its hinges.

Maintenance was going to be pissed. That would be the fourth door this month.

"Paige!" Steve hollered from behind me, but I continued to ignore him.

"PAIGE!" I could hear the frustration in his voice and I simply rolled my eyes.

I kept moving. I had found a spot that was away from the security cameras where I could sit in peace without my every move monitored. I just wanted to get there.

"**NICOLE!" **I stopped dead in my tracks. Steve hadn't called me that once since...I _was _Nicole. Almost a year later and he finally whips out the big guns.

I turned around slowly only to find that Steve had not only caught up to me, but he was pissed. His face was the same shade of red that was on his old suit. If I wasn't so angry right now, I probably would have laughed at that.

"I know you don't have a hearing problem. Why are you so upset right now?" Steve asked as his nostrils flared.

I shook my head and let out a sarcastic laugh.

"He wants to know why I'm upset…" I muttered to myself before locking eyes with this man. "I'm upset because you're leaving when I need you to be here!" I tried to keep my voice from wavering, but there was no hope. I could feel the tears welling up, and I couldn't stop them when they started to spill over.

"I know, I know." Steve said as he pulled me to his chest and wrapped his arms around me. "It's time to start interrogating Bruce and I want the answers from him, I'm needed elsewhere."

Fury had assigned him to a case to rescue SHIELD agents that were being held hostage on a freighter in the Indian Ocean. The pirates that had boarded their ship were led by Georges Bartoc, a person that Fury desperately wanted to disappear.

"This is what I don't like. This is what I was trying to tell you I was so scared about when we came here last year." I shuddered slightly.

"Separate or together, we both have work to be done." Steve said softly as I nodded weakly against his chest. I knew he would calm me, just like he always did, just like he always would.

"You love me Cap." I said quietly as I looked up and into his eyes.

"You love me too." He whispered before he captured my lips with his own. He pulled away from me gently and cupped my cheek with his hands.

"I love you, my all American girl."

**2 Years later (The Present)**

"Paige? Are you done with that file yet?" I heard the voice ask behind me. It had pulled me from my daydream; or more accurately the remembrance of Steve leaving me behind and my world tumbling upside down yet again.

"Uh, yeah. There's nothing here. She's clean." I said as I handed over the file. I rubbed my eyes, my exhaustion creeping up. This desk was killing me and being stuck in Montana was smothering me.

"So,would you like to explain all this?" he asked. I finally looked up to see Phil staring at me; amusement evident on his face.

I looked at him curiously and he flipped through the paper revealing a circular shield with a star in the center in every top right corner. In hadn't stopped thinking of the last time I saw Steve in person. I couldn't forget his blue eyes, or the way his hand held mine.

"What do you want Phil?" I asked with a roll of my eyes. He smiled and perched himself on the edge of the desk I was currently sitting at. I had been stuck in this makeshift office doing paperwork since the fall of the Triskellion, the disbandment of SHIELD, and the reemergence of HYDRA in the modern world. The past was in the past, there were bigger things to focus on.

"I know you've been bored for the past year, so how would you like to be unchained from this desk and back out in the field?" He asked and I could feel the corners of my lips twitch up into a smile. I had spent far too much time at this desk and while I enjoyed Phil's new team, these kids were wearing my patience thin.

"What is it?" I asked, eager to leave and feel useful again. Phil frowned ever so slightly and I immediately knew something was up. "Phil, what?"

"You'll be rendezvousing in D.C." He explained slowly, "There's a small team that's been tracking the Winter Soldier and intel suggests that they have him cornered." He spit it out and grimaced at me.

"Who's team leader?" I asked knowing full well what his answer would be.

"You'll be replacing Romanov-" He started before I cut him off.

"Who?" I asked again feeling the exhaustion that had waned at the prospect of leaving hit me again.

"How long has it been Paige?" Phil asked me as I stood and walked to the window and looked over the busy L.A. streets.

"Long enough." I turned and crossed my arms over my chest as I leaned against the windowsill. "He didn't want me with him anymore. He had Peggy and found out who Sharon is...I couldn't compete with that."

Phil left the desk and walked over to me.

"You know you didn't have to, right?" He asked me quietly. I shrugged my shoulders and he shook his head slowly.

I felt him shove the file back into my hand and I watched as he started to walk out of the room.

"The bus will be ready to leave in 20. I'd hurry up if I were you." He called over his shoulder as he moved through the door.

I glanced at the file briefly, only slightly shocked that it had been in front of me for over an hour. I closed it quickly and headed to my locker. I knew everything about Steve's mission; I had been following it closely since the rise of Hydra. I knew without reading it in any reports that Steve wouldn't rest until Bucky was safe and sound.

He hadn't been able to save him then, but he would do everything he could to save him now.

When I reached the locker room I stopped at the full length mirror and took a good, long look at myself.

My chestnut hair had grown out and I had it wrapped up in a bun at the nape of my neck. I pulled the pins and shook my hair out. The dark circles around my eyes had lightened in the last few months. My freckles had made an appearance across my nose and cheeks from spending time in the Southern California sunshine.

The muscles in my arms, legs, and stomach had been more defined and my willowy frame had been filled in. I opened my locker and quickly changed out of my black slacks and blouse into the kevlar and lycra suit that had been collecting dust for almost 2 years.

I had just finished strapping on my boots and was busy pulling my hair into a tight french braid when I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." I hollered.

"Your ride is here." Simmons said as she leaned against the doorframe with a wistful look in her eyes. Before I could reply Fitz came stumbling in.

"Sorry, sorry." He apologized as I rolled my eyes at him and smirked. "Did Jemma tell you the bus is here?"

"I only just got here and told her before you came busting through the door. Really Fitz!" Simmons huffed and I knew I needed to break up this little party.

"Thanks. Walk with me?" I asked with a smile. They both nodded and I grabbed my bag before we began making our way to the small landing strip.

Jemma was uncharacteristically worried me more than when she was nervous and chattered incessantly. I saw a small medical bag over her shoulder and I knew she would want to take my vitals quickly before I left.

I saw the pilot and co-pilot in the cockpit of the small bus and two crew members running around the craft doing their final inspections.

I set my bag down and unzipped the top of my suit and pulled my left arm out. I saw Simmons smile as she took in the tank top I was wearing underneath.

"You got a Thor tank top? You looking for an invitation to Asgard?" She teased as she slipped the blood pressure cuff on me and the automated machine began its reading.

"Jane sent it to me last month. I figured it was kind of ironic." I said with a laugh. I felt the cuff finally release its vice grip on me. Simmons slid it off and began to take my radial pulse. I heard Fitz snort.

"Better than Captain America, eh?" He muttered under his breath. I chose to ignore him.

"144 over 92...not bad, that's actually lower than 2 weeks ago. Pulse is 98." She said as she removed her fingertips from my wrist and put her tools away. "Are you feeling alright?"

I sighed and shrugged, "I'm trying to act nonchalant."

Simmons laughed and I couldn't help but join in with her.

"Don't you think he'll see right through that?" Simmons asked with a sad smile.

"I know." I replied with a sigh. "Take a ride with me?" Fitz and Simmons nodded and we boarded the plane.

"So D.C.?" she asked me once we had been airborne for about an hour. I nodded and took a steadying breath.

"I'm replacing Romanov….more Senate hearings." I added when I noticed that Fitz looked confused.

His brow furrowed but when he realized I was watching it smoothed quickly.

"Have you told her about Coulson?" He asked just as the co-pilot walked out of the cockpit and nodded at me.

I unbuckled and did a quick check of my go-bag. I slung it onto my back when I was satisfied with its contents.

I stood and grabbed onto a strap to hold on to as the cargo bay door opened.

"I haven't had the time." I said as I smiled and shot them both a mock salute and ran out of the door and then I found myself flying through the air.

40 minutes later I was leaving my safe house and heading to the rendezvous point.

It was dusk and traffic was everywhere, even on a Sunday. I made my way to the Rainbow Pool in front of the World War 2 memorial. I can't say that I was really surprised. I had walked past the lingering tourists and focused on the Freedom Wall.

I knew that a star had been commissioned for Steve and Bucky. The symbolism of this place was not lost on me. I was very aware of my surroundings and before he even breathed in my direction, I felt him there.

I changed my direction and headed to Eisenhower's quote.

"Now there was a man that believed in freedom." I heard him say from behind me. I scoffed lightly.

"Young boys were going to war. Sons were leaving their mothers." I smirked as I continued. "He may have believed in freedom, but what he managed to do was instill confidence during a time where this country was seriously lacking in it."

"You never cease to amaze me. You're some kind of marvel." He said softly and I was sure I felt his fingertips lightly brush against my back, but it really could have been the breeze. I turned slowly, trying desperately to prepare myself for the face I hadn't seen in person for over a year.

His hair was still blond and his eyes were still blue, but they didn't sparkle anymore. He towered over me still and I knew that if he really wanted he could overpower me easily. I smiled gently, friendly. He gave me a crooked grin.

It still melted my heart and woke the butterflies in my stomach.

"So, what's the plan?" I asked, breaking the spell between us. He cocked an eyebrow at me and crossed his arms over his chest. I mirrored his pose and waited for him to respond.

"I know where they're keeping Bucky." He said finally and I could see how much weight he was carrying on his shoulders. "We've been tracking them and while we thought they were hiding out in Moscow, we have new intel that confirms they are in Germany." He explained everything; all their tracking and plans. When and where we would be leaving from in the morning, and he even mentioned how difficult this had been for him and what corner his apartment building was on.

I turned on my heel and began to pace.

"Who's keeping Bucky? HYDRA?" I asked, rapidly. "And how could your intel be confirmed? SHIELD has been disbanded, all the agents are wanted. How can you trust your sources?" I stopped moving and stared pointedly at Steve.

"Why would you question me?" He began his own pacing and I knew it was because he was trying to keep his anger in check. Bruce wasn't the only one with rage issues.

"Natasha is an expert hacker, and people that owed her favors were called so she could cash them in. My sources aren't SHIELD-" I cut him off.

"All the more reason to be suspicious! Jesus Steve. how do you know they aren't HYDRA or some weird underground faction of the KGB?" I huffed as I looked to him for answers.

"How do I know you aren't HYDRA?" He curled his hands into fists at his sides. " I haven't seen or heard from you in almost 20 months! You could easily be the enemy; just like Banner." He sneered at me as my own anger bubbled right below the surface.

I had been quick to forgive Bruce, but Steve obviously had never been able to let it fully go. He got a full and detailed report when I was finished with Bruce, but I never received a response. He knew he had hit below the belt. I wanted to hit him below the belt, but the last time we fought like this it became incredibly passionate and to be totally honest, as much as I hated him in that instant...it had been too long since he touched me. My anger was fueled because I wanted him to to touch me.

"Are you insinuating that I am an agent of HYDRA?" I asked incredulously. I expected him to break down and apologize; assuring me that he could never think that.

"You're the one telling me that I shouldn't trust my own intel or informants. Who says I can trust you?" He leaned in close to me and whispered, "When was the last time you said 'Hail HYDRA'?"

I jerked back, my own hands balled into fists. The pain of the accusation was short lived compared to the anger that came through.

That's why there, in front of the stars put up to honor those that had given their lives for their freedom and the freedom of the American people; I punched Captain American and broke his patriotic nose.

It would bleed red. The force of the impact had made his face go white. And I hoped with everything in me that it would bruise blue.

***AN: Thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: I really want to apologize for taking so long to get this published. Real life...am I right? Anyway, this is part of the reason that I don't declare an update schedule...my real life sucks! I want to give a big shout out and thanks to jdho2 and yagalinu0420 for beta'ing, prereading, and either agreeing with me that my words are right, or talking me down off the ledge when they aren't. I appreciate you both so much! Thanks again to whoever is reading this...let's hope I can make this a good one, eh?_**

**Cap POV**

_She punched me in the nose! _

I was trying to wrap my head around this fact when I realized that it was broken...and Paige was crying.

I went about quickly setting my broken nose as Paige began pacing. I didn't realize until this moment that I wondered if she had broken that habit.

Sam was stalking over to where Paige and I had met and I held up my hand slightly to stop him. I saw him nod and stick his hands in his pockets and lean against a state pillar.

"Paige, you broke my nose." I laughed slightly, "was that really necessary?"

She stopped her pacing and I watched as her back went ramrod straight.

"Necessary?!" She shouted as she whirled around and stared daggers at me. "Was it necessary for you to accuse me of being HYDRA? Was it necessary for you to leave me in Montana?" She began to laugh humorlessly.

"Tell me Steve...was it necessary for you to give up on us? I thought we were a team...and you threw it away!" She was crying now.

_So this is what this is really about._

I wanted to scoop her up into my arms. To wipe away her tears and soothe her broken heart. But she was obviously confused about how things ended between us...and she broke my nose.

"Paige, we definitely have things to discuss about our relationship, but there are bigger things going on right now. I need to know if you can fulfil your responsibilities for this mission." I was being harsh, but I knew the part of her that was trained by me would ultimately be able to put her feelings aside, for the time being.

"Is that an order, _Sir?" _ She all but sneered at me.

"Does it need to be?" I asked on a sigh. "We don't have time for this."

"I saw your little canary when I got here. Did you stop him from coming over to protect your pride or to get me line?" Paige asked as she smirked and placed her hands on her hips.

"Neither, Paige. I just want to know that I can trust you. We have to work together...nothing in the way." I told her calmly.

**Paige POV**

I broke his nose! I can't believe I let myself get that angry.

_He deserved it! _

He really did after everything he'd said to me. There was no way I could continue on with this.

"Steve, look." I sighed as he looked at me warily. "I think I should go. This isn't going to work…" I was cut off when a group of late night tourists came strolling by.

Steve cleared his throat and fished into his back pocket and pulled out a USB drive.

"Everything you need to know is on here. We leave in 36 hours." He told me with a finality that hurt more than I should have let it.

I nodded and turned to leave, but stopped and turned back around to look at the Captain.

"Hey Steve?" I asked and he looked to me. "How's the nose?"

His face went ashen as he ever so slightly shook his head. I threw him a smirk and walked away.

~~~~~~~~~~The Mission~~~~~~~~~~

Two hours later found me holed up not in my safe house, but Phil's apartment that he kept in DC. This place was Steve-free and I needed that at the moment.

After saying hello to Phil's neighbor, Ms. York, who thought I was Phil's niece, I was inside with my sneakers off and a beer in hand.

I was happy to see that Phil had the foresight to have someone put some essentials in the kitchen. I pulled a frozen pizza out and turned on the oven. While I waited for it to heat up, I plugged the USB that Steve had given me into Phil's system and began to pour over the data.

I was just about finished going over everything when the timer on the oven chimed. I got up to go pull the pizza out when I saw some movement out of the corner of my eye. It was so quick that while I couldn't be sure what it was, I did know something was there.

I pulled the pizza out and let it sit for a few minutes while I grabbed another beer and a bottle of water.

I sliced the pizza and plated it up. I slipped into my flip flops and crawled through the window to sit out on the fire escape.

Phil had moved a camping chair and a small table out there and I set the pizza down before sitting.

"Are you planning on staying up there all night or were you going to leave before I did my perimeter check in thirty minutes?" I asked out into the night. When I got no response I tried a different approach.

"You know this pizza is just going to get colder faster the longer you stay up there." I smirked when I heard a slight rustling.

"Who comes and sits out on the fire escape on a cold night in DC?" he asked comically as he came down the stairs and leaned up against the railing facing me.

"How long have you known I was there?" He asked casually as he grabbed a piece of pizza and accepted the bottle of water I handed him.

"Since you got here, which was 3 minutes behind me. But I knew it was you, Sam, just before I came out here." I smiled and took a bite of my slice. We were silent for a few moments until he finally spoke.

"You broke his nose." Sam accused correctly.

"Don't be confused; I know you were there too." I told him pointedly. "Look, I'm just saying that there are always two sides to a story and-"

"So we should listen to Hydra's side of the story too?" Sam asked me as he cut me off. He stared at me and I mimicked his gaze.

"I didn't come here to start a fight and I'm sorry." Sam said, "I didn't even mean for you to know I was here." He smiled a little sheepishly.

"But I did know and here we are." I gestured around with my bottle of beer. "Steve sent you, didn't he?"

Sam nodded as he polished off his slice of pizza. He went to grab another slice,but I moved the plate out of his reach.

"Tell me about Steve." I said as Sam looked at me curiously.

"You realistically know more about him than I do. You were in a relationship with him for over a year!" Sam exclaimed as I stood up and huffed.

"I want to know about the past two years Sam." I told him quietly.

Sam stood there looking at me and I watched as he ever so slightly cocked his head to the left.

"I know he's listening...he isn't far." I acknowledged as Sam nodded.

"I know a few things for sure. He misses you and he still loves you." Sam finally said.

I scoffed, but Sam cut me off before I could respond.

"I know that you still love him, otherwise you wouldn't be here. And if you didn't still care this would be just another mission." Sam said confidently. "Do you expect me to believe that you didn't know who would be running this show?"

I shook my head; I had nothing to say.

"He lost his best friend once and now he has the chance to get that friendship back. What would you do?" Sam asked me.

I gulped my beer down and nodded slightly. Sam thanked me quietly for the pizza and moved back up the fire escape. Not thirty seconds later I heard the distinct sound of his gear deploying and his body cutting through the air.

I stood up and grabbed the plate and walked it back into the apartment and put it in the sink. I took a deep breath before I climbed back onto the fire escape.

"I know you're there listening, watching...waiting." I sighed and started undoing my braid.

"I get it. You found Bucky and he's suffered." I took a deep breath, "But I remember a time when I was someone's best friend, the one person they could always go to."

I heard something move above me, but I couldn't stop.

"I didn't ever allow myself to think about losing that person and now I have...and whatever I can do to make you happy again. Even if its just following your lead...I'll do it."

When I couldn't speak anymore for fear of crying, the wind picked up and I heard the leaves rustling in the trees on the street below. And while I might never be sure, I thought I heard a stifled sob as I moved back into the apartment and shut the window.


End file.
